


Realization

by UwU_I_Will_Murder_U



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara is 7 but if death years count they’re 23, Frisk (Undertale) Has Issues, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk has actual anti social disorder (better known as phychopathy), Frisk is 9 but if it was out side of the resets they would be 15, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Mentioned Asriel Dreemurr, Multi, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Near Genocide Ending, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Sans and Frisk are kinda firends but it’s a mutual toxic firendship, Teacher Toriel (Undertale), find out about resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwU_I_Will_Murder_U/pseuds/UwU_I_Will_Murder_U
Summary: Sans was used to the endless cycles, the repetition had become his cage and his comfort. He knew what would happen, he didn’t need to be worried for changes.But one aches for what they don’t have, and those who would choose safety over freedom deserve neither.And Secrets, Especially bigs ones don’t stay secret for long.//Or the main monsters find out about the resets, and after everything Sans and Frisk (+Chara and Flowey) aren’t okay with that after all.———————————————————————-READ TAGS//sidenotes-The only ships are Alphys and Undyne. Sorry shippers.-Frisk and Chara use they/them but you can imagine them as any gender you want.-Sans has depression but he’s not suicidal. He doesn’t wanna die and I’m tired of seeing the stereotypes of people who self diagnosed.-Asgore and Toriel will remain divorced but become friends.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys & W. D. Gaster, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N//Hey this is an idea I’ve had for a while, it might take a bit to take off though.  
> READ TAGS  
> //sidenotes  
> -The only ships are Alphys and Undyne. Sorry shippers.  
> -Frisk and Chara use they/them but you can imagine them as any gender you want.  
> -Sans has depression but he’s not suicidal. He doesn’t wanna die and I’m tired of seeing the stereotypes of people who self diagnosed.  
> -Asgore and Toriel will remain divorced but become friends.

It opened how it always opened. The blank face of the human staring at him from the end of the hallway, eyes closed yet they still moved forward. The windows illuminated them as they stepped into the light, their sins showing up as clear as they were.

Level one, every time he saw it he wanted to laugh, for what else could he do? At this moment in this time, they both knew what would happen.

Yet that was the thing, with one another as company you never did know. They were the anomaly’s, the wild cards you thought nothing of.

Frisk kept walking, their footsteps echoing along exact and precise. The kind of movements only someone who knew exactly where they were could make. Footsteps only Frisk could make, their eyes were still closed, a faint smile on their lips.

He could hear the whispers that faded in and out of existence as the human got nearer. Whether the noise be from Chara, one of the goner followers, or something else entirely, he did not know. But if he was being honest, he didn’t care.

His bones, too pristine for the phantom pains that cursed him, glistened in the light the windows gave. The child crept along like nothing was wrong.

They were still adorning their favorite purple and blue striped sweater. Their curly bangs all but covering their eyes.

Frisk, too small, too childish for what they had done. Stood before him, waiting.

They stood before him, eyes the same as ever, yet he knew they were watching, Sans titled his skull to the side and smiled.

“wow frisk, a third Pacifist you spoil us,” his voice sounded nonchalant. Frisk saw past tat facade though.

After he had found the child to be an anomaly like the flower was he refused to give new dialogue. He had hoped they would get bored or mad with him like Flowey had when he had played god.

But Frisk was more determined than Flowey ever was. So when Sans grew impatient and the repetition of daily life got too much he started talking to the child. Despite his disdain for them they were a good conversationalist.

He would never admit it but in a weird twisted way, he had begun to like them. When Flowey had played god, it was just him and no one else. But Frisk wasn’t Flowey, that was certain.

Frisk made it clear that, unlike Flowey, they didn’t enjoy the ruthless slaughtering. Rather they very seriously lacked the empathy to stop themselves. They had wanted answers to their morbid curiosity, and as they saw it temporary death was a small price to pay.

The kid was seriously mentally ill, but what anomaly wasn’t? He had even begun to believe the determination it took made you more prone to detachment. He could never prove that though.

He sighed slightly, “‘you said you would spare Asgore, keep your promise this time.” His tone was too joking for what he had just said. Frisk understood the gravity of it nonetheless.

They had promised him that they would spare everyone this time around. Said they had seen everything. In total there was forty-four resets. Four genocide, two (now three) pacifists and thirty-nine neutral.

Frisk didn’t see much reason to repeat the same run over and over other than to see if they could change anything. Neutral had become a quick favorite of theirs- to see what would happen, who would care.

Frisk merely giggled in response. The child at first had refused to speak to anyone. Then as they began their second run simple yes or no questions became their new norm. If he didn’t know better he would think they couldn’t speak more than that.

But he knew better, Frisk could speak. His personal theory is that the kid knew the monsters would hear the malice behind their lies.

But nonetheless Frisk seemed to appreciate his company. When he spoke, they spoke back. They gave him conversational topics he couldn’t talk about to anyone else. Talks of the surface, whispers of their perspective on the resets.

He never knew if Frisk wanted him to have closure or if they were being cruel. He didn’t care.

They weren’t friends, but the comfort of another person was something they both relished. Frisk told him of the mechanics of the resets and the secrets they found and Sans, in turn, told them what he knew. He had even shown them his lab, it was nice to be able to tell your secrets to someone and know they would never tell.

They knew each other, and that’s all they needed. Even if it wasn't exactly friendship, it was something close. Camaraderie.

“Sans,” Frisk's hoarse voice spoke up, ”I’m done, there’s nothing left to do.”

And that was that.

He couldn’t help but be spiteful, after everything they have done they shouldn’t get a happy ending.

But, he couldn’t imagine a world without the kid; they had been his one anchor in his repetitious lives. And he knew that it was unhealthy but he viewed frisk as someone he cared about.

And he knew they felt the same.

”whatever you say kiddo.” He smiled a bit. Frisk's face fell back into its blank state. They seemed dissatisfied. He could tell Frisk was expecting some fun new dialogue at their ‘heroic act.’

They bit their lip and began walking past him “Bye Sans.”

“see ya’ kiddo.”

* * *

Sans had first heard them when Frisk completed their fourth and final genocide run.

He could feel the adrenaline go through his bones and then pain. Oh god, it hurt. Blood pooled out his bones, he was one of the few monsters that could bleed, him and paps. Since blood is made in the bones.

He was ready to accept his death but just then he heard a small polite voice in his ear.

“Apologies.”

It nearly shocked him out of his skull, it wasn’t the hoarse yet strict voice of Frisk.No it was someone else- who was there?

He used what little time he had left and looked back behind him to see a (human?) child following about five feet behind Frisk. And looking pissed.

They were paler than frisk and maybe a few years younger than the nine-year-old Frisk. A green sweater with a single strip adorned their tall slender figure. The sleeves rolled up to reach a brown dress-shirt and bandages covering their arms.

Their straight bob reached their neck, and a small broken crown sat atop their head. (It looked strangely like the kings but- well less regal)

They turned around to look at Sans, their eyes were a reddish-brown, but that wasn’t the shocking part.

No, it was the hauntingness of their face. The small childs dough eyes had black liquid pouring out of them. He could faintly see blood coming out of their mouth and ears.

Blood-stained flowers trailed behind them.

He wanted to ask their name, but he had to succumb to the dust and cool floor of the hallway.

When the next cycle started up he almost thought he’d imagined it. It was ridiculous, a human child following Frisk? It was laughable really. So he left it alone.

Until he jokingly brought it up to frisk.

“yeah, last time I died I hallucinated some random ghost-flower kid following you. So don’t feel bad about seeing things that aren’t there kiddo." He was going to go on to tell them how jacked up anyone's mental health would be in their situation. But frisk for the first time looked surprised.

“You saw Chara.”

It wasn’t a question.

When sans asked them to elaborate, he got no answers that meant anything. While it could have been a ploy to trick him, he thinks that Frisks knows just as little as he does.

Frisk told him that they ‘narrate the journey. And that Chara supposedly liked puns, so they were okay in his book.

(Frisk told him Chara didn’t like them. Because they killed the monsters, they only talked to them because Chara only had Frisk. Sans couldn’t help but relate.)

After looking around the history section a bit, he found out that they were a Dreemer. That explained the crown, The sibling of Price Asriel to be exact. And apparently, they had tried to save them all.

If only Frisk could have used their determination that way too.

He didn’t like the determination trait. It made those who could have lived happily or in peace feel things they didn’t need to.

Frisk had told him they didn’t feel much empathy anymore. They seemed worried, far more worried than he had ever seen them.

He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing.


	2. The surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk let’s the monsters free- from the mountain. Not from their grasp.

Sans felt the sun on his face for the fourth time, the feeling never changed. Papyrus was to his left smiling and happier than ever, at the end of the day, he had to hand it to Frisk. They had freed the monsters like they said they would.

Frisk kept their promise. They even potted up Flowey, saying they refused to leave him behind. (How they had managed to wrangle him in the pot was beyond him.)

His relationship with Flowey was… interesting to say the least. Flowey had done exactly what Frisk did, but to the extreme. Flowey took joy in his plight.

Frisk looked at them with morbid curiosity, Flowey thought of them as playthings. But was Frisk was a mentally ill child who actually, you know- took responsibility.

Flowey was a soulless husk of a child who refused to grow up.

Flowey didn't make good conversation in fact all the flower did was insult him. But to be fair, Flowey had a reason, but it was just that. Reasoning, not an excuse. Flowey didn’t have a soul, Flowey was a broken-down husk of prince Asriel.

He had at first- sympathized with that. But the problem was he didn’t take responsibility for his actions. He used his late passing as an excuse for blatant torture and murder of other monsters.

To put it simply Sans didn’t like Flowey, and Flowey didn’t like him. But he didn’t have to, he had to deal with him.

When the monsters had first emerged they had found the city of Namuh. As it turns out they had gotten out of a horrible war just last year. So when asked by the monsters for a place to stay they wanted to avoid conflict.

What humans didn’t want to gain the monsters as an ally. So they treated the monsters with kindness and began to write a treaty.

While the city planned housing, and a way to break the news to the citizens. The monsters stayed in a temporary home, assigned to whatever tents they were able to scrounge up.

To say life had changed over the last few weeks would be an understatement. It was five monsters to a tent. The tents, while bigger than most, at most should hold three people.

So that’s how he ended up crammed in a tent with his brother, Frisk, Toriel, and Flowey.

Sans had mixed feelings about that, not that he could voice those concerns. Papyrus was too happy for Sans to go and ruin it. On one hand, he could tell absolutely hilarious puns to Toriel. On the other, Frisk and Flowey are in the same tent as him.

He had to admit he liked talking to Frisk a little more than he would for them being a murderous sociopath. They liked his company, and he liked theirs.

They got along.

But Flowey? Sans and him didn’t get along, yet Frisk dragged him along everywhere.

The one and only upside to Flowey's company came once a week. When they held their weekly meeting to discuss the resets and timelines. Flowey, while annoying, held a whole perspective.

When Toriel and Papyrus went on their weekly grocery run, they began their meeting. They set up whiteboards, papers and notebooks, anything they could use.

The topic of the night was Sans's idea, timeline instability. Something that was unlikely but terrified and intrigued them all. (it was improbable but not impossible so it was worth talking about.)

They were about to wrap up with the meeting when sans let out one of his stellar puns.

“So just a heads up if you were to ever set a save point again it would need to be in the underground." Frisk looked at him confused they had gone over this.

"I would hate for the entire world to crash cause you’re DEAD-set on being a zombie.” Sans jokes, the other groan in response.

He points to his graph with two intersecting lines. Line one, labeled SAVE was being intercepted by a force simply labeled ‘barrier’.

Frisks Neutral face stared back interested, “So what would happen if the world would crash?” Sans knew that tone of voice.

Curiosity, a good trait for most, unless the person was Frisk and you got caught in the crossfire. Curiosity killed the cat all nine times you know.

Sans eye sockets went black “d o n ‘t.”

Frisk looked straight at him unfazed for they had no fear. “Frisk you will die, I will die, anyone considered an anomaly dies and wont come back."

Frisk nodded, yet Sans knew they were still tempted.

"Think of it as the universe fixing itself," Sans offered.

"SAVE points and resets work in the barrier because so much magic has accumulated over time. The fabric of time became flexible because of that, allowing anomalies like us. If you were to do that here, it would tear and anyone who could hold that power or remember, would cease to exist."

Flowey looked at them both, unimpressed by Sans's speech. “It's on the digraph idiot, have you not been listening?”

Frisk giggled at him, and Flowey struggled to erase the digraph so Frisk couldn't see.

When the meeting ended Sans put his notes and the whiteboard back into his bag. Sinking into the comfort of his sleeping bag, forgetting to zip the pocket back up.


	3. Papyrus POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus loves the surface! (Right?)

Papyrus had been on the surface for two whole months, and he was happier than ever. Now all he had to do was grow hair and get a red sports car as his bed had been, and he would have achieved all his dreams. 

(Except the one about him becoming a royal guard. But King Asgore had disbanded that.) 

Miss Toriel and him had started heading home. As they had Finished getting groceries from the humans. Or ‘rations’ as they had called them. The humans were wary of them but he knew they would warm up, no one could resist The Great Papyrus’s charm for long!

When they had arrived at the food station, the humans gave them two brown bags. One holding nine water bottles, the other a loaf of bread and two blocks of cheese. They said if they split it up they would be fine, Miss Toriel seemed worried nonetheless.

While Papyrus prided himself on being optimistic, he had to admit this worried him too. At the moment their small tent held five monsters. Him and his brother, the human Frisk, Queen Toriel, and Flowey. (A nice Flower monster who Frisk had grown attached to.)

The amount of food given couldn't possibly feed them all. Especially not for a week, It still very little food for five monsters to live off. Even if Flowey preferred watering to eating.

But, they would make do. He led them to the tent chattering on about pointless things to calm Toriel's nerves about the food. For a horrifying second he considered telling her a pun. She seemed to like Sans’s, but he quickly dismissed that thought.

They soon rounded the corner and the green tent came into view, it sat at the entrance to the underground. 

Papyrus had wanted it to be closer to the cliff, but the others thought it too unsafe. So this was their compromise, at least he could still see the sunset. (And Sans could see the stars.)

The red tent about five feet to the left of the one he slept in belonged to Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Napstablook. Who had let Mettaton and Undyne live together, he had no idea. 

He couldn’t help but worry if they were struggling like they were. He hoped not, surely having two monsters who didn’t need to eat would help with their rationing.

Toriel seemed to sense his unease, “I'll go on ahead Papyrus, you should see your friends.”

Papyrus almost said no, but the great Papyrus never turned down kindness. For if he did he worried someday someone might turn down his.

So he made his way over to the red tent.

“Thank you Miss Toriel, I'll be back in a moment.”

And without a second thought, he barged into the tent.

“Hello, Undyne! Tis I, The Great Papyrus here to visit you!” He bellowed as he walked in.

Undyne, seeming rather stumped, was playing poker, and from the look of things, she was losing. Badly.

Alphys had the most chips in front of her and Napstablook had folded for the round. Mettaton was wearing a sparkly pink cone-cap labeled CHEATER. 

“Hey paps, we’re playin’ Poker, care to join?”

While Papyrus was great at poker, he wanted to get home. This was just a quick check-in and they seemed fine.

He had worried for nothing, he did that a lot.

Despite how cool he was (he was very cool.) He got anxious more than he would like to admit.

But he’d never say anything, he didn’t want to worry the others, and The Great Papyrus was fine.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Alphys raised her voice.

“Undyne y-you’re full of crap! I raise,” Alphys, who was being uncharacteristically confident tried.

He laughed a bit “No, I just wanted to check-in, enjoy your game!” 

Undyne smiled back at him, “Alright bye paps.”

“Oh bye Papyrus, tell your brother I said hi.”

Mettaton waved at him and Napstablook took a break from their cards to wish him farewell. 

So he started heading back to the tent.

The cool air hit his bones, the sun had just finished setting and it would be getting cold soon.

So he began to speed-walk to the tent, walking quietly to not wake up anyone who might be asleep.

It was a short walk, about one minute and he was already back. The others were probably asleep, they liked to head to bed early.

So he entered the tent and made a bee-like for his sleeping bag. Sans was snoring next to it.

He couldn’t help but note Sans’s bag was open. Sans for whatever reason didn’t tell Papyrus a lot of things, but.. Papyrus would never be mad at him. 

He was too curious to pass the opportunity up, Sans wouldn’t care. 

One peek couldn’t hurt… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Papyrus Anxiety cause I need to somewhat relate to a character to write about them genuinely. 
> 
> Sue me, it’s not even severe anxiety.
> 
> Also I’m REALLY exited about next chapter, what POV do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed or even if you hated it. It would make my day :)


End file.
